prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 133
Judy is brought back to Wentworth (and claims sarcastically to Jim that she's Doris Day) charged with escaping, assault on a policewoman, stealing police property (the uniform, which she is still wearing) and impersonating a police officer. Jim and Vera notice she is also carrying a large amount of money that the police have not noticed, so Jim logs it in as Judy's own property even though Judy admits she got it through extortion. Judy at first refuses to go into the solitary cell, but Jim manages to persuade her. As she sits in the cell her profile undergoes some unusual video effect . Next morning, Erica sees Judy and offers to help, but Judy tells her it's too late as she should have done something earlier to fix Jock Stewart. Bea makes herself known to Andrew Reynolds and Vince on her first day at the factory. Andrew offers Bea a private deal to put to the other women: they will be paid an extra 10 dollars a week each for making non-Government clothing on the side. Doreen has taken over the press in the laundry and helps Gail out with a broken sewing machine. After consulting with the women to get their agreement, Bea makes an excuse ("oh, women's troubles, you know") to get to see Mr Reynolds to say the deal he proposed is fine by her. Doreen warns Gail not to raise her hopes about her court appearance. Lizzie tells the women that Judy is back and in isolation. Bea frays the cable on her sewing machine and asks Vince to fix it: Margo switches the power back on as soon as he touches it, giving him an electric shock . Doreen realises that the following Tuesday she and Kevin will have been married six weeks: Lizzie is reminded that the same date (the 29th - month unspecified!) will be her 72nd birthday, and goes to Captain Barton to ask for a half day's leave to see Ellen and Josie. Vera overhears Margo talking about the extra wages and volunteers to go to the factory next day when meg mentions she can't go because of Gail's trial. Erica is suspicious about the accident and phones up Andrew to ask him if Bea could have caused it, but he takes the opportunity to ask her out on another date. Bea wishes Gail good luck, but shrugs her shoulders as she says it to show she's doing her a big favour. Meg gives evidence against Gail at her trial. Kay warns Andrew that Hazel Crowe the Union rep is getting suspicious about the work the Wentworth women are doing. Erica tells Lizzie she may not get permission for her visit in time and suggests a birthday party instead so that Ellen (or, as she says, "Marcia") would be able to visit. When pressed Erica is forced to admit that Josie would not be able to come as she's in hospital for her operation. Lizzie is disgusted and refuses the offer of a party. Hazel Crowe approaches Vera with evidence that the women are doing non-Government work and warns that the factory could be called out on strike. This suits Vera fine and she suggests a strike might be the only way for the matter to be taken seriously. Gail gets a suspended sentence and leaves her flat and husband for somewhere where she will be able to visit the kids in the home. Andrew comes round for dinner at Erica's and, after a brandy or two, gives her a timid little kiss (though it is implied he will be staying the night...). Next morning, Vera gives Erica a written report on recent events at the factory, which she summarizes for Erica's benefit: she accuses Andrew of being a crook who's exploiting the prisoners for his own financial gain. Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes